


Cold

by ShatteredOmega



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Underfell - Freeform, F/M, Like really this is hard angst, Sad Edge, hard angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredOmega/pseuds/ShatteredOmega
Summary: Will edit so the formatting is more comfortable to view soon just needed to post this. (spacing now added! Friendly criticism is welcomed!)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit so the formatting is more comfortable to view soon just needed to post this. (spacing now added! Friendly criticism is welcomed!)

She limped towards the house, her outfit was torn and ripped, her vision was starting to fail. She knocked on the door with what strength she had left, she lightly swayed side to side.

The door opened, the blood that covered her light frame reflected the glow of the house, she looked up at him, his eyelights were pinpricks and shaking, his hand was still on the knob. Before she could attempt to form words she was pulled inside, hearing the door get slammed shut behind her.

Her gaze moved back up now, his right eye was green, he’s trying to heal her… her clouded eyes became wet now, hot crimson tears falling from them, a soft smile came onto her lips, “No use..” her voice was thin, he looked to be in denial, shaking his head and putting more magic into healing her, he couldn’t let her die like this..

“Please… you’ll make yourself pass out..” his magic started to falter now, “I want to be able to speak with you one last time..” he stared into her grey ocean aqua’d mixed eyes, they looked more gray, more dead. Red glimmering tears started to fall from his sockets, he couldn’t heal her… she was going to die..

“I’m lucky i could make it to you before i passed out..” her gaze was starting to blur, “I’m glad that i could see you one last time..” her weight was on him, the arms around her were shaking. She sluggishly moved her hands up to his face, the blood that took place on her hands started to stain the white. 

Moving her thumbs she wiped away the cold crimson magic, her vision started to go black, “I’ll wait for you..” she smiled again, her eyes starting to drop, “I wouldn’t want you to be alone..” her hands started to fall, “I’ll love you beyond the ends of time..” she fell against his chest, she was limp..

His head lowered to stare atop her head, the magic fell onto her brown hair. He clutched her tightly, falling to his knees. She still felt warm.. Still felt alive.

A low broken sob left him as he buried his face into her hair, the tears falling harder. She was gone.. He was alone.. How was he going to do this.. He couldn’t live without her. A sharp pain came at his soul, the low sound of a crack followed in suit. A whimper left him. Her body started to feel cold, or was that just himself? The world seemed more cold now, more unforgiving.

He started to openly weep. The sound of rattling was all that filled him. The look of her form, her paling skin, the way her shining gaze was murky. He could see how the life had left her, how she had fought to get to him before her fall, before the embrace of death came and took her away. His grip around her tightened. This wasn’t fair, she didn’t deserve to die, she still had so much more to do, he still needed her.

He opened his closed sockets, staring at the dimly lit magic that rested on the smooth hair. His breathing hitched. His whole world seemed to be going gray. Though he was used to seeing the world like that, gray, red, black, but after she had came into his life, she showed him new colors, new feelings. He felt the pain in his soul start again. Another faint sound of cracking could be heard. He didn’t dare move her, see her lifeless form, see the soft smile that ghosted her lips. 

How was he going to live his life without her?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @Hi im hi for giving me the idea to continue with this and add what happened to her. There will be another part soon to come, one after she died, with Edge. (Also sorry it took awhile for this to get out, i just needed to think of a good reason as to why she got in the shape she was, hope this was worth the wait!)

“The gold should go well with the crimson and black.” the shopkeeper handed her the opened black box. She reached into her black overcoat’s right pocket and took out a small bag of gold, setting it on the glass counter. “Keep the extra.” the shopkeeper smiled at her, taking the bag and putting it in her pocket. The shopkeeper leaned on the counter. “Have fun now Omega.” she let out an excited giggle, “I will! Thank you!” she turned and walked out of the shop.

She moved the soft black wooden box into her pocket, starting her walk back to Snowdin. She breathed in the cold air, watching the clouds form when she exhaled. Her hands went into her coat pockets, the left one messing around with the small wooden carton that rested in it.

She let out a soft hum when she came upon one of his traps, easily avoiding the hidden plates and strings. He had told her about how to avoid setting off all his traps, didn’t want her to die at the hands of his traps now did he? No. A soft laugh left her once she was back on safe grounds. She continued to calmly walk alongside the snowy path, enjoying the smell of the woods that covered the land from both sides. 

Softly humming the theme she always subconsciously heard when she was with him. About to turn the next corner she heard a yell from behind her.

She turned, the dogs of the royal guard were some feet away from her. And they looked pissed. “GET YOUR STUPID HUMAN ASS BACK HERE!” she quickly turned and started to run. She heard the running of the guards. Shoving her right hand into her pocket she gripped the object in it, pulling out the knife she swung it at the dog that had torn one of the long ends of her dark gray scarf. She had landed a hit on him, she turned and started to run again. 

Knives started to be thrown at her, they tore through her clothes, some even landing hits. She speed up, keeping a knuckle white grip on the weapon. 

She heard one of them gaining up on her, her head turning to gaze behind her she quickly moved it back facing forward. The two white dog couple were just mere feet from her. She quickly turned and swung the knife at them, swinging it twice. There was a loud hiss of pain. She took this as her chance to start back up her running, before the white snow that came up when she swung her knife came back down.

She heard a knife fly past her head, seeing the blade shine in the soft light. Another wave of knives followed seconds after, two axes came at her in the middle of the wave. She let out a yelp of pain, some knives had pierced through her skin, one going across her right arm the other went straight into her right leg. She faltered for only a moment, catching herself just seconds later. She forced herself to continue on, turning she swung the knife at them, not caring if they hit or not, the white clouds that would come up were enough to help conceal her.

A loud groan left her as another knife ran past her, hitting her left leg. She rounded the corner, the grip she had on the blade started to weaken. Another hiss of pain left her when she felt a dagger placed itself into her back. The knife in her hand fell. 

She turned the corner almost to town. Some monsters looked at her then shot their gaze to the guards that followed after her. One of them started up an attack and threw it at one of the guards, the others followed suit.

They were buying her time. 

She ran faster, the sounds of blade meeting blade and screaming cloud be heard behind her. 

Once she made it into town she allowed herself to slow down. It was practically empty, some in their homes, others at shops. She didn’t pay attention to the smell of burnt wood, to focused on getting there in time. She let out a startled breath, tripping and falling into the snow.

A groan left her as she painfully moved herself up, forcing herself to stand. She heavily breathed, catching sight of the house. Just a little ways more… she needed to see him one last time, she couldn’t leave without seeing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking hell this was a pain in the ass the edit, there is alot of spacing and yes i know this but i can't edit it anymore so this will have to do, though maybe i might fix it.

He moved his head up, keeping her face buried into the crimson scarf that rested around his neck. He stared at the dagger plunged into her back, staring at the blade's dark handle. Seemilying in a daze. Has he.. Seen this dagger before?.. His gaze remained for a few more moments trying to remember. Trying to clear his mind. It took a few more moments til he remembered.

A deep growl left him, the white magic turned into a deep crimson.

Standing up he moved the couch, placing the limp body onto it. He gazed at her features, moving the long hair that covered part of her face. Letting his gloved hands softly graze on her cheek, moving it moments later. He turned towards the door, using his magic to open it, moving outside he closed it. He moved along the trail of blood. His gaze caught sight of a black object, resting in the white powder. Moving towards it he crouched picking it up he opened it.

A golden ring sat inside it, having a name carved into it- he abruptly shut it.

Standing once again he placed the box into his pocket. Hering metaling clanking his view shot to the entrance of Snowdin, gaze catching onto the guards. He walked over towards them, once he had closed enough space between them he summoned a batch of bones and threw them at them. They priced some, the others dodged.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-” he threw more at them. Not caring what they had to say. The killers of his love didn’t deserve the rights to speak.

Knives made there way at him. He dodged with ease. He dashed towards the black one, not giving him any time to dodge, summoning a bone he plunged it into his throat. Another in his abdomen. He moved out of the way, throwing more attacks at them.

Dust started to fill the air.

His mind was in a haze, his soul full of animosity and desperation.

There was screaming, most likely from bystanders.

He summoned a pair of blasters, setting them off.

More screams and whimpers followed.

Knives started to come towards him. He shot more bone attacks, pricing the knives and shattering them. Some of the attacks went at the guards. Another one down.

The blasters went off again.

It started to rain with light grey specks.

More attacks started to be thrown from both sides. Knives and axes collided with them.

He couldn’t feel the wounds that covered him, feel the hot blood running down his cold bones.

The cracking in his soul.

Spears started to rain down. He used a blaster to shield himself.

Once the clouds cleared a being stood in place, they were dressed in dark silver armor.

The head of the Royal Guard.

“STAND DOWN!” multiple deep red spears floated beside her. He didn’t pay any mind to her. He could care less who it was.

He sent bones flying at her, the blasters off again. Spears collided with the bones, some priced through the blasters, the magic that formed them turned into nothing. More were summoned and set off, more bones and spears were thrown, some pricing the other.

His vision was full of red and black.

An axe was sent his way. He moved out of the way, hearing a yelp behind him. He set off six more blasters. More spears showered down at him. Bones crashed against the red magic.

There was more screaming aimed towards him. He did pay any mind to it. He didn’t care about a thing in this moment.

Not when his whole world had come crashing down.

He could see red magic forming under him. Grabbing a horn on the blaster above him, he thrusting himself upwards. The spears shot out, almost piercing the blaster he stood on.

He summoned two blasters besides him, setting them off.

She dashed out of the beams going towards him.

A bone sword formed itselfs in his right hand, blocking her attack and sending her back.

She yelled at him again, though his hearing was filled with static, his mind full of memories of them together, just hanging out and speaking with one another.

Glowing crimson started to fall from his sockets.

He quickened his pace, his moments gave hints of him having turned on autopilot, not even thinking when he threw his attacks and dodged.

The crimson started to fall harder, almost like a waterfall.

He side jumped another spear, it tore the side of his heeled boots. He threw more sets of newly sharpened bones at her, setting the blasters off in suit. She still tried to call out to him, wanting to stop him.

He rushed towards her, sliding the sharp end of the bone he held to her side. She threw another spear, clutching her side. She seemed to hit him in suit due the new blood on the side of his boned face.

She just barely dodged the bright red hued light that was aimed towards her. She removed the hand that was clutching her side, in turn to summon a spear in it.

She tried to yell out to him one last time, however it ended up just like all the other attempts.

A bone went flying past her, snapping the black eyepatch that covered her left eye.

Crimson hued blue light started to beam out of the black void.

Her attacks became more faster, more aimed. He was dodging them less. The spears grazed him more often than before.

His own attacks quickened now, more bones and blasters summoning faster. His right socket’s scar seemed to be leaking the magic now, seeming to crack more.

She made a mad dash towards him, obliterating most of the attacks that were thrown at her.

Once in range she pushed her spear into his soul.

The boned attacks faded away in a crimson and white smoke, eyelights pinpricks. He stared into her eyes, his sockets wider than before.

“I’m sorry..”

She pulled out the spear.

He fell to the flooring, light grey and deep crimson covered the soft white.

Loud cracking was heard.

Dust started to slowly come off him.

She kneeled down to him, forcing him to face her.

Once gazes were met he saw the brightly colored crimson and blue mixed water start to leak from her yellow gaze, onto her smooth blue scaled face.

“I’m so sorry…” her voice softly shook.

He gave her a slight smile, sockets lowering the more his form turned into the light grey specs. The crimson magic floated in the void of his gaze flickered to white, the light didn’t seem to have a glow.

He fell forward, dusting before he hit her.

Her hands started to shake, the magic started to fall faster. Gaze flickering to the darked colored box that rested beside the torn scarf.

She allowed her sharp claws to gently take it’s hold, opening it.

The box fell from her grasp, the shaking having gotten worse.

She let out a gowl, though it sounded distressed.

Moving herself up she turned away from the scene, going to go back home.

She couldn’t gaze at the town anymore, not without having the pain in her soul start up once more, knowing that she had killed her best friend, knowing that she couldn’t reverse.

She kept her mind anyway from how she had sent the guards to fetch his love.

This was all her fault.

She kept her mind from going back to what she saw in the box, having her mind block out the name that was carved into the golden circle.

The box rested in the snow, flipped to its side.

Something gleamed in the light, the light dim. The lettering was in full display to be viewed by whomever dare glanced at it.

The seven lettered name would start haunt most, be it a bystander or a lisner. It would haunt the leader of the guard more than most.

_Papyrus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final chapter it formally end off this sires, due to how i don't think the ending i gave this isn't fit for a end off and because i thought of a lovely final. (There may be a few more chapters before the send off of this!) ((Damn you @Hi im hi for giving me ideas!)) (((The next chapter will be the send off i think, i don't really want to continue with writing this so the next one may very well be the last one, sorry if i disappointed anyone in hope of some more story of this before it's send off, i just think i would like to end it before i lose my interest in loving this, it has went further then i planned for which i am glad of though i think i would like to end it with a final chapter, once again sorry if i hyped you guys up in hopes of this going on more.)))


	4. Chapter 4

She walked into the clearing, her yellow almost gold based eye seemed to be dim, the dark almost blood like sliver that rested in it stared at everything infront of her.

The moon’s light shined on the light blue and gold flowers, making them gleam even brighter than before. Her gaze was aimed at the two stones that stood out in the middle, right beside one another.

She walked forward, being mindful of the flowers that softly swayed in the soft wind. She stopped infront of the stones, crouching down. They seemed to shine more once she came closer. 

Her gaze moved to the first one, a tattered crimson scarf was wrapped around the bottom, slightly moving in the breeze. Her gaze drifted to the second one, the stone rested to the firsts left. Another sarf was wrapped around the bottom of it, though it was a grey color, having two torn and tattered ends. It softly moved in suit with the crimson one.

Her gaze drifted inbetween the two lightly colored stones. She let her gaze to rest on the golden ring and golden heart shaped locket, both gleaming with all their might.

  
  


A low weary sigh left her smooth blue scaled lips.

  
  


She looked at the flowers she softly clutched, shifting her left hand to gaze at the crimson and black roses. She looked back in the middle, at the golden items that rested in the patch of green, it seemed to be mimicking the flowers' soft moments.

She moved her hand, setting the flowers behind the items, allowing them to fall into their own places. Her gaze shifting back to the stones, first gazing at the first one. She kept her gaze at it for awhile, allowing herself to sit down. Her gaze moved to the second one, a low motionless sigh left her. 

Her head turned towards the dark night sky, the specks of small pure white balls glowed brightly, dark gray clouds lightly littered the sky, allowing a stunning view of everything. Her head softly moved back down, looking at the dark trees, the golden and blue flowers.

She rested her gaze on the first stone again, softly shaking her head, she stood up, moving her hand to wipe the red hued blue magic that had started to fall from her eye. 

Her gaze drifted towards the stones again, a soft plaintive smile having formed itself on her.

Softly shaking her head, turning around and carefully moving out of the flower patch. Once out of it she turned back around and gazed at the stones again. Catching a glimpse of the two beings she wished to see again.

A warm smile stained her lips now, the magic started to freely fell from her eye.

  
  


She raised her hand, waving at them.

  
  


Turning she started to walk towards the thick woods, only stopping having heard a voice, two voices. Their soft and forgiving tones made her feel at ease, making her feel warm, leaving soft static to follow along with the warmth.

She started to walk once more, though she heard the voices speak one last time, their sentence seemingly granted her soul a blissful peace that felt like it would last beyond to the winds of time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “We forgive you.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait i just fell out of writing this and the whole of the fandom for a short few weeks... But while i was rereading the whole of this and listening to some stripped versions of songs it gave me an idea for the finale, and i am highly pleased with how it turned out, though it may not be the exact thing i first had planned it made out to be a lovely end to the whole of this sires. I hope you enjoy the ending and that you are pleased with how i ended everything. And so on a final note to the end this lovely book, i hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello i'm a new user on here, although i have been using this site without an account for some months. the only reason i have the account now is due to the fact that after i made this work my mind went into action to have an account made so i can make people cry. good on me for making this angst!


End file.
